Vehicles with a front engine and front-wheel-drive (FWD) typically have an engine of an engine-transmission assembly coupled to one side of the vehicle body via an engine mounting stopper. The transmission side of the engine-transmission assembly is often coupled to the other side of the vehicle body via a transmission mounting stopper. The engine-transmission assembly is also coupled to a cross-member of the vehicle body via a roll-rod.
A drawback of the typical roll-rod is that it does not effectively restrain rolling of the engine-transmission assembly in relation to the vehicle body. That is, the roll-rod should be capable of restraining slight rolling movements of the engine-transmission assembly during normal vehicle operation. The roll-rod should also be capable of restraining and attenuating large rolling movements of the engine-transmission assembly in the event an impact force is exerted on the vehicle during a rapid acceleration, sudden stop, or turning on/off the ignition key of the engine.